Vermilion Gladiators
Vermilion Gladiators (previously known as Exo and Snicks Project) is an umbrella under the works by and . We do not know many of the things that will be presented, but prepare yourself regardless. It plays very much like the Super Smash Bros. titles, although with a few differences as always to set itself somewhat apart. Gameplay This game plays much like a Super Smash Bros. title, just to keep things simple. Your objective is to knock people off the screen and either be the last one surviving (Survival) or have the most pointed in a set time limit (Timed). Of course, there are some differences. ...We just need to sort them out as a team first. Battle Mechanics Energy Attack Energy Attacks transform the character into a energy-based attack that does 3x damage. While similar to super move, the difference is that they are fluid and can be launched during a attack or by itself by pressing the B button. Each character has their own unique Energy Attack, although they don't differ that much in function. They are meant to be powerful moves that add momentum to existing attacks. Emperor In battles, there is a Emperor watching. There are a variety of Emperors and you cannot choose them when you initially start the game, but you can unlock being able to choose them as well as unlock new Emperors. You want to please the Emperor the best you can and not make the matches boring, otherwise the Emperor will unleash the Guardian of the stage to attack the contestants. When a match is over, the crowd decides on whether the loser of the battle is to be executed. Depending on how well the winner did and how well the match went, the choice could vary. Deaths Losers of battles may die, locking the character out for about five battles (or if the game is restarted) similar to the Shattered mechanic in Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Modes *'Survival': Knock the stocks out of your opponents. Last one standing wins. *'Timed': Gain as many points as possible by knocking away opponents in a set period of time. Player with most points wins. *'Hunger': Inspired by the Hunger Games, you go through a three dimensional version of a stage and attempt to collect food to survival or pick up items. Opponents who lose all their health will no longer be able to participate in the match. Last one surviving wins. *'Emperor Dating Sim': Choose a character and attempt to woo one of the Emperors. Succeeding will win favor with that Emperor, who will spare that character even in situations where they would normally be executed. *'In The Buff': All combatants fight naked, lowering defenses for higher damaging attacks and faster Energy Meter fills. Characters under the age of 18 cannot be selected. Laws of Nature: The Vast Empire Time brings all things to pass. There are no second chances. There's only this moment and the next, Where everything you want will collide with everything standing in your way. Purpose and meaning are not to be found in the laws of nature. It is our job to create them, As we journey into the vast emptiness of the universe And seek fellowship among the stars. We are the architects of the future. This is our empire. ---- ---- Laws of Nature: The Vast Empire is the story mode for Vermilion Gladiators. When one hundred characters are rounded up for the sport of Gladiators, it's up to a rebellion to set things right. Characters *''Total count so far: 46'' **''Exo's Count: 24'' **''Snicks' Count: 22'' Emperors Stages Trivia Category:Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:.snickedge's Projects Category:Group Games Category:Toroko Category:Metroid Category:Original Games Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:No Man's Sky Category:Tron Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The King of Fighters Category:Evangelion Category:Persona Category:Street Fighter Category:Gravity Falls Category:Megaman Category:Dragon Ball Category:Invader Zim